Naruto: Ryu Clan Secrets
by jaydragon0
Summary: The Ryu clan is a lost clan that used to Reside on Mt. Koryu. Now follow Akari, one of the last of the Ryu clan as she becomes a shinobi with Naruto and her team, while trying to Discovers her clans history. NaruHina and SasuSaku, More information on the story is in the Author's note.


Hello readers this jaydragon0, just call me jay, and I'm making this story with my cousin Hitomi. Now I know some of you are wondering, "The Naruto series has a Ryu clan?". The answer to that is yes and no. The Ryu clan does not make an appearance in the Anime nor Manga, but they do in one of the Naruto games. Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles, is the name of the game and it features two members of the Ryu Clan but they go by Tatsushiro, i think, to disguise there surnames.

Pairings, This will be a NaruHina and SasuSaku story. Other pairings will be decided later. Also i will have one, count it, one main OC. I will tell you why probably in Ch 2.

Ok, enough with my blabbering and on with the story!

* * *

Naruto: Secrets of the Ryu Clan

We Are Alike

It was about 9:00 p.m. , there were 3 guards standing at the gate of Konohagakure or The Hidden Leaf Village. They were having a nice chat until they hear the rustling of branches and leaves. They prepared themselves for whatever it is to come, all of sudden a man jumped from the trees. He ran towards the guards and the guards got into fighting stances, but the man stopped right in front of them.

"Who are you?" said one of the guards. "And what are you doing here?"

"Dont worry, I'm not a foe, nor a friend for that matter, but I will not hurt you. I cannot tell you who I am, but your Hokage knows me. Please, all i ask is that you take this scroll, and my little sister." said the mysterious man as he turned to let the guards see his sister resting on his back. "I want her to live a better life, it may not be as better but at least she will be in less danger. Please take her and the scroll the scroll will explain everything but only your Hokage and who ever he thinks is trust worthy enough to know this knowledge."

The guards looked at each other then back at the man, they nodded as one took the scroll and the other take the little girl.

"Thank you very much." the man said as he jumped off.

* * *

Hokage's Office

There was an old man sitting at a desk filled with paperwork and by his facial exspression he was very frustrated. He looked to be at least in his mid-late 60's or early 70's. He wore a white robe with a red cout that said, 'Third Hokage' on it, he also had a red hat (or whatever it's called) with the kanji symbol for 'fire' on it. He heard a knock at his office door and sighed while putting his pipe in his mouth.

"Come in" the Hokage said in a tired voice.

"Lord Hokage,we have a special situation." said one of the two guards that came in.

The old man looked at him in a confused manor, "Special situaion? what do you mean?"

"We were guarding the gates when a man came and said that you knew him and that wants to leave his little sister here in the village. He also gave me a scroll." the man gave the scroll to the elder.

"Set the girl down and return to your post, i will handle this." The Guards did as they were told and left as the Hokage opened the scroll.

_"Dear Hiruzen,_

_It is me, Tasushiro Kuroma, also known as by my actually clan name Ryu. It's been 5 years since you came to Mt. Koryu and offered our clan a place in your village. We were about to give you our answer, yes, but 4 years ago ninja from the Tsuchigakure (The hidden stone village) came and attacked us by on orders from the Tsuchikage. The entire Ryu clan was killed except for 7 members, including me and my sister. We each went our separate ways find new lives, my sister was only an infant at the time, we have been on our own since then. people have scorned us and treated us like trash because of our clan unique feature, thus we had to cover it up and live under the surname, Tatsushiro. My sister is now 4 years old and i want her to live a better She awakens tell her exactly what i said and she should understand. Thank you very much for doing this Hiruzen. I know you are wondering what her name is. She doesnt know what happened to the clan and she doesn't need to yet, thus for now i want her to continue using he disguised surname, Tatsushiro. But her real name is, Ryu Akari."_

The letter continued with info about what he was going to do now, it was very important info so he put it in a special compartment and placed a seal where only Hokage can deactivate it. He then looked at Akira who was still sleeping, then his face grew serious. "Do not worry Kuroma my friend, in Honor of you and the Ryu clan, Akari will stay in the village, but what i can do with her and how i will get this past the council is another story."

* * *

5 years later

Tatsushiro Akariis now nine years old, she has crimson red hair that reaches to her shoulders and golden eyes, she is whearing a red sleeveless shirt with a pink skirt and a pink scarf on her head as if it were covering something. Akari's best friend throughout the whole village was Uzumaki Naruto. They became friends because Akari understood him,people scorned him and beat him as they called him a demon brat and monster. They didnt know why they called him that but Akari understands because even though it's faint,she still remembers the harshness of people while she was with her brother.

Akari was very smart and skilled, although she is in the top 5 in her class, people say she wastes her talent on Naruto and doing pranks with him, of course she ignored everyone. She is also friends with Hyuuga Hinata, she noticed how Hinata always follows Naruto and confronted her about it. Hinata then revealed to her that she has a crush on Naruto, thus she tells Hinata that she will do what she can to play a little matchmaker, but it would be extremely tough because Naruto is Oblivious to the fact of love,except for when he sees Haruno Sakura. Akari also talks to Aburame Shino from time to time, but not for long. Also sometime this year she accidently was tripped and her scarf flew off revealing to small horns, everyone looked at her in shock and started to call her freak and monster, but Naruto stood up for her and that ended in him being beatten. As they were about to beat Akari, ANBU appeared and saved her. It was now a crime to lay a hand on Naruto and Akari. Even her horns, she still wears the scarf. Hinata confronted her about it said that she didnt care about what she looked like and that she was her friend, and Hinata comforted Akari.

* * *

3 years later

Akari is now twelve years old and is ninja academy classroom, full of graduates who are now becoming Gennin. Naruto at first didnt pass, but because of him and Amino Iruka, they uncovered a traitorous plot by a man named Mizuki. On that night they foun out that Naruto contained he Kyuubi no Kitsune or Nine-Tailed Fox and that is why everyone hates Naruto.

Akari was tense with excitment, Iruka-sensei was assigning people to teams. Iruka then stepped in. "Good morning my former students. First I would like to that-" blah blah blah with Iruka' boring speach, "-and i hope you are very successful as Shinobi. Now I will be assigning teams." Iruka then started calling out names for teams, some had 3 people on their team, and some had 4. "Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Tatsushiro Akari." At first Naruto popped up in happiness as he heard he was on the same team as Sakura, but then sulked when he heard Sasuke's name, but popped back up again when he heard my name. But Akari felt kinda bad that Hinata wasnt with Naruto. "Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Karetsu Jiro." Kiba didnt look as happy with his team, especially since he was with Shino. "Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji." Ino screamed at her luck, even though she has known the since childhood, she wanted to be with Sasuke. "Ok, Jonin Ninja will be here after lunch and will call your team number. Make sure you are back after lunch." said Iruka as he walked out of the class room. Akari was excited to finally be a Ninja.

* * *

Ok this is where I stop. The one Main oc was Karetsu Jiro of course. If you look in the game, Kuroma is the enemy, all i will say is, his roll will be revealed later. well R&R please, and please point out any flaws so me and my cousin can fix hem, Thanks.


End file.
